Golfers typically settle on an ultimate golf ball of choice by visually comparing those golf balls possessing particular desired playing characteristics. In this regard, some golfers prefer colored golf balls as being aesthetically pleasing. Initially, color was incorporated in coating layers applied about a golf ball's outermost surface to add aesthetic appeal and provide overall golf ball protection. In this regard, two types of coating systems developed: colored (opaque) and clear. Opaque white coatings were first applied to golf balls since most golfers traditionally enjoyed a white colored golf ball. An outermost (clear) coating layer was also applied over surface indicia such as logos or other designs to protect these markings and the overall golf ball surface. Both types of coatings have been applied in single or multiple applications, i.e. one-coat, two-coat, etc.
In the 1980s, following introduction of ionomeric cover materials, golf ball manufacturers began to incorporate the preferred white color (as well as other colors) directly into the cover, theoretically eliminating the need for forming a white or colored coating about the cover. However, incorporating the preferred white color directly into the cover met substantial disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, some of the most preferred cover materials either did not match the ideal shade of white color or else transitioned over time from an initial desirable shade of white to a less visually appealing one—often referred to as “yellowing” (possessing poor “light stability”).
Light stability relates to a material's ability to retain its original color with the passing of time. Balata and aromatic urethane compositions are two such golf ball cover materials which, due to poor light stability, have generally required an opaque coating system in order to achieve and/or maintain the preferred/optimum color shade.
And aliphatic urethane polymers, while having better light stability, tend to have reduced mechanical strength and cut/shear-resistance/durability. Thus, colored coatings remain popular with golf ball manufacturers incorporating covers formed from urethanes yet aiming to produce the most durable and aesthetically pleasing golf balls.
Thus, there remains a need for golf ball constructions wherein both colored coatings and inner layers such as covers and/or casings may retain and contribute a sustained and desirable color appearance to the golf ball's overall color appearance without sacrificing golf ball durability and playability. The current invention addresses and solves this need.